How Music Relates To Our Lives
by ygirl87
Summary: A whole bunch of one shots all having to do with various songs.
1. Who Says

Hi I had an idea last night and was listening to my favorite song The Lonely by Christina Perri. So I thought I should make one shots based on my favorite songs. Some of them are spanish songs so...I hope you enjoy these one shots. Disclaimer: Don't own YJ or any of these songs. The first song is: Who Says by Selena Gomez

Artemis was in a really crappy mood. She was really had a bad headache, she had "girl issues," and worst of all people were bothering her here and earlier at school.

"Oh Artemis here's some pampren, you should feel better soon." Megan said handing Artemis a pink pill and a glass of water. Artemis took the medicine and handed the glass back to her.

"Thanks Megan. But really I'm fine, I mean I have had my period many times before. It's not like it's a big deal." Artemis said.

"I know but still. I know when I have mine I have mood swings, and I can't even look at chocolate cuz it gets on my nerves."

"Oh I love chocolate on a daily basis. I would murder a person for a piece, and one I get it I need more!"

"Interesting. Hey have you seen the guys yet Artemis?" Megan asked.

"No thank god. I DON'T need any of them seeing me like this. I look horrible!" Artemis said dramatically.

"Aw you don't look that bad." Megan said.

"Yes I do, look at me! My hair is a mess, I look pale, my face is a pimplie, and I haven't shaved my legs for 3 days now. No way am I gonna let them see me like this. It's bad enough the other girls at school make fun of me every day, I don't need them saying any thing about me." Artemis sighed.

"Aw the boys won't make fun of you. Well I can't promise Wally won't try to crack a couple of jokes, but you know he doesn't mean it. He loves you. And Kaldur, Robin and Supie are your friends." Megan said reassuringly. Just then the boys walked into the room.

"Hello lad- WHOA ARTY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Wally said at that Artemis hid under her blanket.

"Wally..." Megan started but was cut off.

"Did you see her! What happened to her she looks like she got hid by lightning, some frogs jumped all over her face, and her legs are growing some type of grass!" At that Artemis ran to her room and locked her door.

"WALLY!" Megan yelled. "Stop it that was totally insensitive! She doesn't feel very well right now and you said some very hurtful things."

"Aw come on she knows I'm just kidding!" Wally said.

"Are you sure about that?" Superboy asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Wally asked nervously.

"Well she's crying pretty hard in there." Superboy said a matter-o'-factly.

"How do you know?" Wally asked stubbornly.

"Super sensitive hearing." Superboy said obviously.

"Go apologize Wally." Robin said.

"Doesn't she know I didn't mean it?" Wally asked.

"Well as her BOYFRIEND you shouldn't make fun of her anyways. Your opinion matters most to her now go say sorry!" Robin yelled.

"What he said!" Megan yelled.

"Ok, ok." Wally said as he started walking down the hall to her room. "Artemis, babe open the door." He heard nothing for a few minutes then a click of the door. Wally opened the door, came in, and closed it behind himself. He did indeed see that she was crying.

"Artemis I'm sorry for what I said. You know I didn't really mean it right?" Wally asked.

"Wally, I know you didn't mean it. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It's bad enough the girls at school make fun of me every day, saying how ugly I am, or how fat I am and stuff like that. Now you, I know I'm not as pretty as Megan, or other girls."

"Hold on there Artemis for one you are defiantly NOT fat. Secondly Megan doesn't have any thing on you. Yeah I mean she's cute for an alien girl, but you. Your as beautiful as a goddess. You should have been named Aphrodite, because that's how beautiful you are. And for the other girls they're just jealous of you. Your hot, you have nice hair, nice figure, sexy ass, and well I could just keep on going. But the point it your beautiful and don't ever let any one tell you any different." Wally said making Artemis blush, and then kiss him shortly after.

"Wally, I love you."

"Love you too Babe." Just then Artemis combed out her hair and put it in her pony tail, and ran out the door at a speed Wally would be proud to call her his girlfriend.

"Artemis?" Wally asked running after her, just to see Artemis grubbing on a huge piece of chocolate lava cake. Just then he tried to take a piece from her but got a murderess glare.

"If you try that again I swear I will stab you with my fork!" Artemis warned and went back to eating. Then Robin came into the room and tried to take a piece from her plate but got stabbed on the hand.

"Ow! This chick ain't kidding!" Robin said gripping his hand in pain. Then Kaldur tried to take a piece but before he could Wally and Robin said

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Kaldur just rolled his eyes and motioned for the cake. Some people just never learn.

"Ow!"

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
>Hey! You made me insecure, Told me I wasn't good enough.<br>But who are you to judge When you're a diamond in the rough.  
>I'm sure you got some things You'd like to change about yourself.<br>But when it comes to me, I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na I'm no beauty queen.  
>I'm not just beautiful me<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right To a beautiful life.  
>Come on!<p>

Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<br>Trust me, That's the price of beauty.  
>Who says you're not pretty?<br>Who says you're not beautiful?  
>Who says?<p>

It's such a funny thing How nothing's funny when it's you.  
>You tell me whatcha mean, But they keep whiting out the truth.<br>It's like a work of art That never gets to see the light.  
>Keep you beneath the stars, Won't let you touch the sky.<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na I'm no beauty queen.  
>I'm just beautiful me.<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right To a beautiful life.  
>Come on!<p>

Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<br>Trust me, That's the price of beauty.  
>Who says you're not pretty?<br>Who says you're not beautiful?  
>Who says?<p>

Who says you're not star potential?  
>Who says you're not presidential?<br>Who says you can't be in movies?  
>Listen to me, listen to me.<br>Who says you don't pass the test?  
>Who says you can't be the best?<br>Who said?  
>Who said?<br>Would you tell me who said that?  
>Yeah~ Who said?<p>

Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<br>Trust me, That's the price of beauty.  
>Who says you're not pretty?<br>Who says you're not beautiful?  
>Who says?<p>

Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting?<br>Trust me, That's the price of beauty.  
>Who says you're not pretty?<br>Who says your not beautiful?  
>Who says?<p>

I hope you liked it! Review plz! Oh and how's about that new Puss In Boots movie coming out huh? I am so excited and it's premiering in my birthday month November. Well the official date is November 4th and my birthday is November 24st. I'm also exited to see that Puss will finally have a girlfriend. I mean Donkey had a girl and Shrek does too. So it was a matter of time before they would make a girl for puss. Now they did YAY PUSS! ^^ Hey, hey maybe he would have kids too! Who knows what the new movie will bring. We just don't know it yet cuz it hasn't come out in theaters yet. :P Sooo yeah. Hey why don't you guys tell me what your favorite song is? Then I'll see if I know it and if I do I will put it in my story!

YGIRL OUT!


	2. Crazy Beautiful Life

Here's the next song and one shot! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Not gonna say it...

Song: Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha

It was Meloney's birthday, and she planned to have the best party ever! What made this party diffrent from all the rest was that it was Meloney's quince. Aka Sweet 15, and her family planned this party for three years! Besides all of Meloney's parties were big but since this was her sweet 15 it had to top all the others, and Artemis had a feeling it would.

"I'm so exited Arty! This party is gonna be AWSOME! Especially that my best friend is going to be there. You are going to be there right?"

"Of course Mel, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Artemis reassured.

"I was thinking it would be even better if your team could be there too. Do you think they'll want to come?" Meloney asked.

"They always want to come to your parties Mel. So they'll prob say yes. The only person you need to ask is Bats. Because he won't let the team go any where unless he knows. " Artemis said as she did Meloney's make up. The party was in a couple hours, now that Meloney just got back from the church.

"Thanks again for helping me Arty, and for being one of my dammas. (IDK if I spelt that right. But a damma is like a bride's maid except it's a sweet 15/16.) It really means a lot."

"No problemo, besides what other friend do you have that can put up with you?" Artemis joked.

"Ha ha ha very funny, and you forgot to add the part that you know how to belly dance besides me. And none of my other friends can." Meloney smiled.

"Didn't any of them try at least?" Artemis asked confused.

"Oh oh they tried, but failed miserably." Meloney laughed. "I'm surprised they could handle the other dances were going to do."

"Your so mean Mel. And that's one of the reasons I love you." Artemis smiled as she finished Meloney's make up and such. Meloney was wearing her belly dancing out fit, which was red two piece and had a red sash. Meloney's hair was curled and she was wearing a small tiara. She also had a gold armlette and light make up.

"Now to get you ready Arty." Mel said and got Artemis ready in a flash.

"Damn Mel, that was fast." Artemis said looking at herself in the mirror. She wore the exact same thing as Meloney and her hair and make up was the same as well.

"Let's go ask Battie if the team can come to my party, and fast cuz my party is in an hour and we have to be there early to practice one more time." Melony said looking at Artemis alarm clock.

"Yo Rob you know where Batman is?" Artemis asked as she and Mel walked out of her room.

"Yeah he's in the training...WOW YOU GUYS LOOK...HOT!" Robin complemented.

"Yeah yeah keep the drool inside your mouth. But thanks." Artemis said turning to the training room.

"BATMAN!" Meloney yelled.

"What is it Meloney? Oh and happy birthday you two look nice." Batman said.

"Well I was wondering if the team can come to my party. So can they?" Mel asked.

"Sure knock yourself out." Batman said and Meloney ran to the living room and yelled

"GUYS WHO WANTS TO COME SEE ME AND ARTEMIS SHAKE OUR ASSES AT MY QUINCE!"

"ME!" Wally yelled running to the living room. "Wow Meloney you don't look so totally gross. And Damn Arty."

"I don't know weather to smack you, or to thank you." Meloney said.

"Alright well see you there, It's at Hoyt Manor. Charlotte should escort you to where the dance floor is." Meloney said.

"And Wally DON'T EAT ALL OF THE FOOD!" Both girls yelled in Wally's face.

"Ok ok." Wally said pouting.

"Aw you made Wally sad." Robin joked.

"Aw he'll get over it." Artemis said as she kissed Wally's cheek. "Come on Mel." She said grabbing Meloney's arm and pulling her to the pink limo.

"We better get ready." Megan said cheerfully.

-LATER AT HOYT MANOR!-

When the rest of the team got to Hoyt manor they were surprised at what they saw.

"Wow the decorations look so beautiful!" Megan said.

"Oh my freakin god Pitbull! LMFAO! The Black Eyed Peas! Don Omar! Daddy Yankee! All appearing tonight! Dang I knew Meloney had connections but not this good." Robin exclaimed.

"Would all guests please come to the dance floor at this time." A voice on the loud speaker said.

"Let's go." Wally said following the crowd of people. After about a good five minutes a voice on the loud speaker said

"Now introducing the birthday girl Miss Meloney Arabella Hoyt and her best friend Miss Artemis Crock!" Then the two girls stepped out and some music started and the girls began to belly dance. When the song was over the girls took a bow and left.

"They were really good." Superboy said. In about 15 minutes the two girls had on different dresses and different hair styles. They both had straight hair with a lady gaga hair bow and long red dresses, with a cut down the leg. The rest of the evening had Meloney and her friends doing different dance routines and wearing a lot of different dresses. Meloney got to dance with her father and her 98 year old grandfather. There was a yummalisious dinner, then they cut the cake. The cake had 6 layers all different flavors. The cake was dark blue and black it had sugar diamonds and had a figurine that looked like her on top. Shortly after Meloney said a speech.

"Thanks every one for coming to my party. This is a moment I'll never forget, and I'm also happy I got to share this day with my grandfather. And with my friends and family."

"Now now Mel don't get all soft on us. We love you too! Now enough with the mushy mushy let's get on with the party! And just because it's your birthday I'll sing for you." Artemis said interrupting Meloney's speech.

"Really! Arty you never sing in public except for that one time I made you sing at that club. Oh thank you!" With that Artemis whispered in the DJ's ear and he gave her a head mic. He started the music the song Crazy Beutiful Life came on.

I'm in love alright, with my crazy beautiful life.  
>With the parties, the disasters, with my friends all pretty and plastered.<br>Every night we're down to go out, Waking up on a different couch.  
>Till the next night, on the next flight.<br>Yeah, I guess we're doing alright.

Oh oh oh We're falling in love Oh oh oh Till the sun's comin' up.  
>Oh oh oh Just livin' the life Oh oh oh<p>

Every single night we fight, To get a little high on life.  
>To get a little something right, something real.<br>At least we try.  
>Time after time.<br>Try dodging all the douche bags guys.  
>Try trading all the wasted times.<br>For something real, in this crazy life.  
>I just hope some people see, There's nothing that I'm tryin' to be.<br>Let me just stop, all the shit talk.  
>I know I'm the new bitch on the block. I been through my sketchy phases, Been broke, been a shitty waitress.<br>But, I'm not now, guess it worked out.  
>Got here by runnin' my mouth.<p>

Oh oh oh We're falling in love Oh oh oh Till the sun's comin' up.  
>Oh oh oh Just livin' a life Oh oh oh<p>

Every single night we fight, To get a little high on life.  
>To get a little something right, something real.<br>At least we try.  
>Time after time.<br>Try dodging all the douche bags guys.  
>Try trading all the wasted times.<br>For something real, in this crazy life.

Every single night we fight, To get a little high on life.  
>To get a little something right, something real.<br>At least we try.  
>Time after time.<br>Try dodging all the douche bags guys.  
>Try trading all the wasted times.<br>For something real, in this crazy life.

Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh

When Artemis was done she gave Meloney a big hug and the party went on. It was certenly a crazy beautiful life. For Meloney.

Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Review! YGIRL OUT!  
> <p>


End file.
